The Unknown Vampire
by Lily Carmen Black
Summary: Lilith Ebony has been living with the Sackville-Baggs for nearly three hundred years. Her family was murdered by Vampire Hunters and for the last ten years they've been hiding and living in Scotland. When a human boy befriends her and Rudolph will there eternity curse be broken or will their souls wander this earth forever...
1. The Unknown Vampire Prolouge

I was standing by the cliff face. I was gripping Rudolph's hand. Tonight we would become human. I had waited two years to be finally be free. My long red hair whipped around in the autumn wind. It was now 1684 in the reign of Charles II and I wanted this curse to be over. I was standing in front of Fredrick with Anna, Gregory, Freda and Rudolph.

Fredrick held up the amulet and I watched as the comet flew over head. He began to chant in Latin and the stone of Attamom spun around and a light whizzing sound was heard. I gasped as the red light from the comet hit the stone inside the amulet. We were going to be free.

Suddenly there was the sound of horses and a voice shouted

"VAMPIRES!"

I turned to see the Vampire slayer advancing towards us. I hissed and backed up as Rudolph grabbed me and shield me form the slayer protecting me. The slayer had torches and a huge wooden cross.

The slayer then grabbed Frederick and they fought.

"Be careful!" Von said

"Give me that stone!" The slayer said

"Keep hold of it!" I cried

The stone of Attamon flew from the amulets grasp.

"No!" Freda cried

I ran after it and the slayer advanced he tackled me to the ground and raised his stake and I whipped out my knife from my sleeve and slashed him in the face as I flipped up. I saw the stone fly through the air and my godfather Von trying to grab it.

"Von."

I called but it was too late. My godfather fell over the cliff and to the sea after the amulet...and impaled himself on the rocks below. I turned to the hunter and plunged my knife into his chest. The slayer coughed up blood and then fell on me...dead. I kicked the dead hunter off me and Rudolph gathered me in his arms as a single tear fell down my face...we were stuck here...forever...for all eternity...cursed as vampires.


	2. The Unknown Vampire Lilith Ebony

Name: Lilith Andromeda Ebony

Nickname: Lily (Anna, Rudolph and Freda), Demon (Gregory) and Andromeda (Fredrick).

Age: 516 (Looks 16, been a vampire for 500 years)

Birthday: 7th of March 1484 (King Richard the III)

Looks: long red hair, red eyes, pale skin, fangs, tall, strong and a scar running down her face.

Family: Victoria Ebony (Mother dead), James Ebony (Father dead) and Narcissa Ebony (Older sister by 3 years (Staked).

Friends: Anna Sackville-Bagg (looks 12), Gregory Sackville-Bagg (looks 19), Freda Sackville-Bagg (looks 34), Frederick Sackville-Bagg (looks 49), and Rudolph Sackville-Bag (looks 16).

Enemies: Rookery (Vampire Hunter).

Boyfriend: Rudolph Sackville-Bag.

Clothes: Long Elizabethan black dress, brown boots, Lily necklace, a ring the colour of Ebony on her finger and a long knife up my sleeve.

Job: Scullery maid to the McAshton family in 1494 - 1500

Turned in: 1500, Edinburgh, Scotland.

Turned by: Alexander Flyer (Dead).


	3. The Unknown Vampire Chapter 1 Tony

300 years later...

I was taking a night time flight/hunting (or flying away from The crazy Vampire slayer decedent of the one I stabbed 300 years ago who right behind us) with Rudolph. I was exhausted from flying in my bag form and I knew Robin was too. I was passing a castle when I saw the light on. A vampire child was standing there biting into a small bear. I flew to window with Robin following me. We crashed into the fire place coming human. I shook my head and the bat nose disappeared and I heaved Rudolph off me. God he's heavy. I sat up and pushed myself further into the fireplace. I was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"W...who are you?" The young vampire stuttered

Rudolph then said weekly

"What clan are you from, brother? Is the light gone?"

The young vampires fangs then drop out and flutter to he floor and I realised it was paper.

I hiss as Rudolph said

"Your not a brother."

"Well, I'm not a sister!" The boy cries

"Your human." I said my hunger taking over me "Your full of blood."

"Yeah and I'm gonna keep it that way dude."

He ran for he door and I appear in front of him. My red eyes glowed with hunger as the demon inside me came out. Rudolph was hanging on the door and the boy stumbled back and hid behind his desk as Rudolph fell on his face. I snapped out of my hunger trance and turned to look at him.

"I'm too weak. I need to feed." Rudolph said

"Do you need help?" The boy said wiping the red stuff off his mouth.

"What kind of twisted mortal are you?" I asked collapsing to the floor.

The boy's eyes then widened in surprise and he said

"You two were in my dream."

"It must have been a nightmare." Rudolph muttered as I helped him up and I stumbled

"It was."

"We have to go." I said

"But you can't even walk!" The boy said

"Who needs to walk... when we can fly!"

"Don't!" I called but he jumped anyway and I face palmed as he hovered but then fell on the ground. I ran out to the balcony and peered over the edge to see him on the ground face first. I jumped over the side and landed gracefully on the grass below my bare feet soaking up the wet grass. I had just got Rudolph sitting up when the boy ran outside onto the lawn to meet us.

"You OK?" He asked

"Do we look it?" I said sarcastically

Suddenly light shone around the room and I covered my eyes and Rudolph said

"Rockery!"

The light dimmed and the red truck moved on.

"A cow." Rudolph muttered "We need a cow."

"If you want a glass of milk."

I recoiled in disgust. I hadn't had milk in hundreds of years. Our taste buds stopped tasting things long ago. Although Anna for s long time did have to drink milk because she didn't have her bangs in. She hated it.

"Hurry!" I said weakly.

The boy dragged us in his cart to near a cow farm. By the time we got there it was dusk. I walked to my cow and like Rudolph I raised my hand. I didn't need words for hypnotism but Rudolph did.

"You eyes are getting heavy. Your falling into a deep sleep."

I went forward after my eyes turned bright green and the cows eyes closed. I sank my fangs into the animals neck. The familiar taste of cows blood swirled around in my mouth and down my throat. I wanted to vomit. Cows were disgusting. I heard the boy say he was going to be sick and walked away.

When I finished my fill I straightened and whipped my mouth with my sleeve. Rudolph looked at me and I said

"What I was born a scullery maid. Unlike you I lived in the most curliest of society."

The sickly grey had left his face and returned to the pasty pale colour we had, had for centuries. Suddenly I heard the sound of a familiar engine and the boy screaming. I looked to Rudolph and picked up my skirts and ran to the boy.

"Shut your eyes!" I screamed and grabbed the boy around the waist. I flew up with Rudolph to a green blimp and an all to familiar palace. I placed the boy and the blimp in a sitting position and sat staring at the palace. Memories flashed by my mind. The whippings, the punishment, the children...all the maids...my turning.

I turned from the palace to the boy saying

"Yeah thanks dudes. You saved my life. That truck was gonna splatter me."

"You keep calling us dude." Rudolph said "My names Rudolph -"

"Short for Rudolphus." I butted in

"And Lilith." Rudolph said ignoring me with his long name.

I waved.

"Dude is slang." The boy said "Like you call a friend."

"Friend." Rudolph said the unfamiliar word.

I looked down. All my friends were long gone or died of small pox or something as equally horrid. All the friends Rudolph had turned out to be fake and deserted him as he grew older. They said that a Lord's son should not run around like a common peasant. I had snorted at that when Rudolph told me.

"Well we saved each other's lives didn't we?" The boy said

"Yes we did." I whispered

"Friends." Rudolph said again

"My names Tony." Tony said

I smiled and then I lay down looking up at the stars and counting all the stars. I pointed them out.

"There's The constellation Andromeda. Oh and there's Narcissus and Sirius." I stopped talking and for a while there was silance.

Tony then suddenly said

"Come on let's play."

I sat up and nodded and be began to jump up and down on the blimp.

Tony then shouted

"My best friends are Vampires!"

I laughed at that.

After a while of jumping Tony then said

"I think I should get home." Then he realised we were on a blimp and became scared

"How do we get down."

"We'll fly." I said standing up and straightening my long black dress.

"But I can't fly." Said Tony and I face palmed as Rudolph said

"We got you up here didn't we."

"Well I guess."

I knelt down to Tony and put my hand in his shoulder and said

"Then stay calm. Tony is alright." I smirked and said "Friend."

Rudolph then said

"Alright let's fly."

"Don't fall out of the sky again." I warned taking Tony's hand while Rudolph took the other.

"Lily that was two hundred years ago."

"Still." I said "It wasn't fun landing on your Father of crazy brother...and it was last week!"

Rudolph rolled his eyes and said

"As long as I'm holding on to you. Your fine. Trust me."

"Read?" I asked and Tony nodded and I pulled myself up in mid air and then flew down with Rudolph.

I let got of Tony's hand and then flew down to touch the ground. I then flew back up and did a flip. I flew next to Rudolph as Tony cried

"Wow it's great to be a vampire."

"Membership does have its privileges." Rudolph said

"Look!" He pointed to the palace "My Mom and Dad went to a party there."

I looked down and whispered

"It's been five hundred years and that horrid place hasn't changed." I went to touch my scar and Rudolph grabbed my hand. His eyes were full of worry and I smiled a broken smile and tried to ignore the place that had once been my only home.

We flew further away from the palace and Tony said

"Vampires are different then I thought they'd be."

"Fathers seen to that." Rudolph said "We're a family not fiends."

"But not all of us." I said remembering my sister and her ambitions to make the streets of London run red with blood.

"That's why we only drink cows blood." Rudolph continued

"But I thought Vampires only drink human blood." Tony said

I sighed and said

"Most do. Even I did for two centuries...blood lust. Once you taste it's very hard to get off it...it's like a drug."

"But we've got to make do with cows blood." Rudolph said reassuring a frightened Tony.

"Why?" Tony asked

"Because we've been hunted for centuries, we always have to hide." I said

"We want to become humans not eat them for dinner."

We flew passed Lock Ness and Tony then spotted a car and said

"Can you see what colour that car is?"

"Green!" I said lazily looking at my chipped nail polish. Grr trying to find pheasant blood is so bloody hard.

"Man and woman inside." Rudolph said taking over from me "Man talking very loudly and waving his hands!"

Tony then gasped

"Oh no my parents, I'm in a lot of trouble my dads gonna kill me."

"Then we'd better pick up the pace." I said and took Tony's hand again and we sped up to his house.

We flew to his open window and Tony quickly took off his glasses, climbed into bed and shut his eyes. I heard noise coming from downstairs and Rudolph grabbed me from behind and up into the ceiling just as the door opened.

An old woman say Tony and said

"I saw what I saw and I saw what I did nee see. And I did nee see."

A woman with blond hair who must of been Tony's mother and a man with brownish blond hair who was Tony's father relaxed when they saw Tony. The mother sniffed and the Father said

"What's that."

Death and decay aka Vampires.

"I smell it too."

The father went to the window and closed it. The mother kissed Tony's head and the old woman walked out. Tony opened his eyes and I put my finger to my lips in a 'shhh'ing motion. Tony quickly closed his eyes and his mother closed the door. Tony got out of bed, put on his glasses as I jumped down.

"So those are your parents." Rudolph said "They look nice."

"And tasty?" Tony asked

"No nice." I said "S in very nice and kind...not like my parents were at all."

"They have there moments," Tony said taking off his shoes.

"I suppose we must take out leave." Rudolph said taking my hand and dragging me to the window. Rudolph then turned and said

"I haven't had so much fun with a friend since I really was nine. Thanks dude."

I waved and Tony said

"You can stay if you want."

I looked out the window to see Rockery's truck scanning the area.

"Yeah maybe we should." I said

"Do Vampires always sleep in coffins, cause that's gonna be a problem."

I turned and said

"Who cam up with that idea. Coffins are uncomfortable."

"Just as long as the sun can't find us she means." Rudolph said and walked over to a chest and said

"This would be excellent."

"You'll have to take out all this junk."

"Junk?" I said kneeling next to Rudolph "Its a treasure chest."

"I've hidden in trees and watched you mortals play this game." Rudolph said picking up the yellow block.

"What is it?"

"It an Nintendo duh!"

"An Nintendo Duh!" Rudolph said "Can I play with this Nintendo Duh!"

"It's an Nintendo, duh just a word when someone asked a dumb question." Tony said as I moved the things out of the box.

"It sounds rude." I muttered

"Duh!"

"More like Duh!"

"Duh!"

"Duh!"

Rudolph sighed and said

"Duh!"

I shook my head and said

"It doesn't sound like a word anymore!"

"I'll teach you Nintendo tomorrow." Tony said taking the Nintendo out of Rudolph's hands.

"I know you must sleep." I said

"Sleeps for mortals." Rudolph said

Tony handed us a pillow and stuffed it inside and Rudolph got in and then pulled me in with him.

"Until the night." I said and closed my eyes.

"Good night Lily." Tony said closing the top of the chest. I stared at the wall of the chest.

I heard Tony getting ready for bed and then he said

"So you like a thousand years old or something? Right?"

"I've been sixteen for just over three hundred year. Lily for five hundred."

The was a moment of silence and Tony then said

"I wanna be a Vampire too!"

"No!" I said crossing my fingers with Rudolph long fingers.

"You don't know what that means."

"That doing the most awesome stuff I've ever done in my life."

I smiled and then continued

"No blue sky's Tony, no birds singing, no flowers in the sunlight."

I realised I sounded longing wanting to be human.

"Just this constant night for five centuries."

"Cool!" Tony said

A single tear rolled down my face. I hope this boy will never experience what it was like to be us.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember why I was changed. I remember like it happened yesterday.

_The Housekeeper, Margret had jut called me and told me to travel to Edinburgh to get the new stable hand boy that was coming from London up to Scotland. She told me he'd be arriving in Edinburgh at 7:30 and I had five hours to get there. So I went to the cart the maids traveled in and William (The driver) and I set off. It took longer than we expected by the rain falling heavy down and by the time we got to the station there was a young man with long brown hair and reddish brown eyes. _

_I remember thinking that red eyes was unusual but since I was a Wicca I took no notices and ran up to him with my jacket above my head to keep the rain from drenching me even more. _

_"Are you Alexander Flyer the new stable boy?" I asked _

_The man nodded and I smiled_

_"Great Lady Rosemary will be pleased. Oh I'm Lilith Ebony." _

_I stuck out my hand and he shook back. His grip was cold, freezing in fact. _

_"Lily!" A voice called and I turned to William _

_"Yes Will!" _

_"The rains getting heavier. Thou going to be soaked through to the bone." _

_"Coming!" I called and led Alexander to the cart. _

_We were just leaving the city when the horse got spooked reared up and the cart toppled over. I remember hitting my head on the stone ground and the man with red eyes rolling to the ground. He stood up unharmed. Will was lying there his light blue eyes were empty and his sandy blond hair was covered in blood. Alexander walked over to Will and began to drink his blood. I tried to scream but it came out in gasping screeches. Alexander turned towards me and I almost hit myself in stupidity. He was a vampire...idiot. Like my sister had become...she killed my parents._

_I backed up to a tree my dress covered in mud and I slipped everywhere. Alexander grabbed my throat and slammed me into the tree. I clawed at my throat trying to get air to my lungs. Alexander smirked and said_

_"You remind me of your sister. Except she didn't struggle." _

_He breathed in my sent and I whimpered _

_"A Wiccan it's been a long time since I've had one of your kind." _

_He leaned close to my neck and said _

_"Don't worry...I won't kill you." _

_I screamed as the vampire bit down._

_I awoke hours later. I as hungry...but for what. My gums hurt like hell. I saw that it was day outside and I was in a cave. _

_"We're am I?" I muttered_

_"Scotland." A man's voice said and I turned to see Alexander standing there leaning against the wall. _

_I touched my neck and said_

_"What did you do to me." _

_Alexander clapped his hands and then said _

_"I made you stay like that for thousands of years. You should be grateful." _

_I stood up and said_

_"I have to get back-"_

_I fell to my knees and the hunger inside me grew. _

_"You need to feed." Alexander said and threw me Will's dead body. This blood was still coming out of his neck. _

_"I can't he was my friend." _

_"Thou will drink." He said grabbing my neck and crushing it between his hand. _

_"You are mine." _

_I gulped and looked to my dead friend and closed my eyes and drank. _

_I stayed with Alexander for a few years and then finally killed him. But I had nowhere to go so for two centuries I hid in the cave I had learned to call my home. It was only when a young Vampire family came to the cave for shelter did I finally find others like me. There names were Anna, Rudolphus, Gregory, Freda, Von and Frederick Sackville-Bagg. A bunch of upper class aristocrats who had been tricked by a Vampire and turned three years earlier. _

_It was only then did I find a family. I had for the first time a godfather, a lover and friends..._


End file.
